Consiguiendo tu aprobación
by 0Rei-Zero0
Summary: Shuichi quería demostrarle a su pareja que era capaz de sorprenderlo y hacer algo bien, como aprender a conducir. ¿Y qué mejor que practicar con el Mercedes Benz de Yuki y acompañado por Ryuichi? One-shot YukixShuichi


Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece, es de la increíble autora Maki Murakami

Consiguiendo tu aprobación

Esa mañana el joven de extraño cabello rosa y ojos violetas que yacía revuelto entre las sábanas de una espaciosa cama, se despertó de buen humor y radiante de energía, una característica que tuvo siempre desde pequeño.

Su meta principal era convertirse en músico. Un cantante reconocido en todo el mundo. Y lo había logrado. Junto a su mejor amigo Hiro, y su tecladista Suguru, habían conseguido que Bad Luck alcanzara la cima en poco tiempo.

Después de tantas idas y venidas, se convirtieron en la banda favorita de NG Records, respaldados por el increíble Tohma Seguchi.

Pero ahora, Shuichi Shindo, vocalista de Bad Luck, pareja del (según él) perfecto fabuloso y genial escritor Yuki Eiri, tiene una nueva meta: Hacer que éste lo considere como alguien útil.

Su relación con Yuki siempre fue de lo más tormentosa. Le costó sangre sudor y lágrimas conseguir estar a su lado, y ser aceptado (al principio a regañadientes) por él.

Pero ahora las diferencias que hay entre ellos hacen que se distancien cada vez más y el esfuerzo del pelirrosa por estar juntos y hacer las cosas bien ya no alcanza. No alcanza porque todo lo que hace o intenta hacer para cautivar la atención de su pareja, lo hace mal.

Y todo eso termina con un colérico Yuki Eiri y un histérico llorón Shuichi Shindo.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Había fracasado en todos sus intentos por atrapar el corazón de Yuki, pero ya no más. Un desastre limpiando la casa, un desastre cocinando, un desastre en todo.

Ahora cada vez que desayunaba, lo hacía solo. Yuki tenía mucho trabajo en esta época, por lo que se encerraba en el estudio a escribir. Cada vez más lejos de su amante. Hacía quién sabe cuanto tiempo que no se acostaban, y quién sabe cuanto tiempo más que no compartían una comida.

Ya no más. Este nuevo plan quería que fuera un total éxito. Y esta vez no estaría solo. Le pidió secretamente ayuda a Ryuichi Sakuma.

* * *

El rubio de ojos dorados que no paraba ni medio segundo de teclear, escuchó a lo lejos un ruido que le indicaba que su compañero pelirrosa estaba despierto desayunando.

Suspiró y se sirvió una taza de café. No le apetecía salir para escuchar los gritos insoportables de Shuichi. Aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Contuvo un gruñido cuando escuchó la puerta del estudio ser golpeada tres veces antes de mostrar a un jubiloso vocalista.

-Buenos días Yuki!!! Quería decirte que hoy iré de compras con Ryuichi y me quedaré a cenar en su casa. Te aviso para que no me esperes. Bye!!!-

-Como si fuera a hacerlo.- Pero el pelirrosa ya se había ido.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora podía trabajar en paz. Realmente esos dos eran tal para cual. No podía y no quería imaginárselos de compras. Tanto alboroto le traía severas jaquecas. Aunque en el fondo sabía que esos dolores eran la falta de sueño, la sobredosis de café y el exceso de cigarrillos.

* * *

Shuichi se encontraba realmente feliz. Por iba a poder hacer algo para sorprender a Yuki. Sin perder tiempo, llegó corriendo al departamento de su cómplice, Ryuichi.

-Shuichi!!! Que bueno que has llegado! Pasa, ven a comer algo!-

-Te lo agradezco, pero sabes que estoy ansioso y quiero comenzar ya con el plan. Cuanto antes mejor.-

-Si tú lo dices. Pudiste conseguir las llaves?- Sonrió ampliamente cuando el pelirrosa rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña llave plateada. –Genial!-

-En marcha entonces!- El entusiasmo de Shuichi realmente era contagioso.

* * *

Yuki miró el reloj: Las siete de la tarde. Se había pasado todo el tiempo escribiendo, y era momento de tomarse un breve descanso. Se dirigió a la cocina y comió unos bocadillos. También dio unas vueltas por la casa para estirar los músculos de las piernas que sentía agarrotados.

En la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una foto en la que se encontraban Shuichi muy alegre, y él con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Recordaba esa cita como si fuese ayer.

Estaba totalmente agradecido de que su pareja lo amara de esa forma. Ni él mismo se podía creer que hubiera alguien en el mundo que se enamorara de una personalidad tan espantosa como la que él tenía. Pero ahí estaba Shuichi, siempre rondándole y queriendo llamar su atención. Siempre diciéndole cuánto lo quería.

De mejor humor que antes, se encaminó nuevamente al estudio para terminar con su trabajo. Luego de esto tendría unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sin duda alguna ya sabía con quién disfrutarlas.

* * *

-Pensé que esto era más sencillo.-

-Yo también. Ryuichi, estas seguro que en este lugar nadie nos puede ver?- El temblor en su voz delató los nervios que tenía a flor de piel.

-Claro que sí, Shu. Tengo muchos amigos y conocidos que venían a practicar por estos lugares. Es completamente seguro. Auch!- No pudo evitar el quejido, cuando una fuerte frenada del auto lo hizo golpearse en la frente.

Y allí estaban los dos. Montados en el Mercedes Benz negro de Yuki. Ryuichi le había dicho que tenía algo de experiencia en manejo, y le había explicado todo lo que sabía a un ansioso pelirrosa.

Se sorprendió cuando le fue con aquel cuento. Pero no se pudo negar a la insistencia de Shuichi. Veía en sus ojos las terribles ganas de aprender a conducir para complacer a Yuki. Soñaba con pasear con él, demostrarle cuánto lo quería y enseñarle que había aprendido eso sólo por él.

Y a Ryuichi le fue imposible negarse a esa petición.

* * *

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Yuki empezó a preguntarse por su pareja. Había podido terminar con la novela a tiempo, y había podido cenar en paz. Sin embargo, algo no dejaba de preocuparle. Shuichi siempre llegaba temprano a casa. Su amigo tenía la costumbre de cenar temprano, y el pelirrosa siempre tan ansioso por verlo, llegaba como mucho a las nueve.

Sus dudas quedaron totalmente despejadas cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono. Al principio no pensaba contestar, pero la insistencia le sacó de quicio.

-Diga?-

-Hablo con la residencia de Yuki Eiri?- Yuki maldijo para sus adentros, no le gustaba que lo molestaran a esa hora. Puso su mejor tono frío y fastidiado.

-Si, así es. Que se le ofrece?-

-Soy una inspectora de tránsito. Llamaba para informarle que hemos encontrado su coche aparcado en una calle al oeste de su residencia. Parece que alguien ha chocado su auto. Tiene idea de que pudo pasar al respecto?-

-Que alguien ha chocado mi auto? Es eso verdad? Mis coches están todos en el estacionamiento de mi residencia.-

-Es usted propietario de un Mercedes Benz negro?- El rostro de Yuki se tornó blanco como un papel. Podría ser posible?- Espere un segundo.-

Dejó el teléfono y con toda la paciencia del mundo se dispuso a bajar al estacionamiento. Pero una leve intuición lo hizo fijarse en el cajón donde guardaba las llaves de cada uno de sus autos. Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada cuando vio que las llaves de su Mercedes no estaban ahí.

Volvió a la habitación para hablar con la inspectora.

-Dígame la dirección y enseguida estaré allí.-

-Por supuesto. Mientras lo esperaba, se han acercado dos jóvenes. Uno afirma ser su compañero, Shuichi Shindo. Es verdad?- Esa frase fue todo lo que necesitó el escritor para atar cabos.

-Así es, dígame la dirección de una vez.- Apretó los dientes y tomó nota mental de los datos que le dieron. Ahora estaba furioso. En qué demonios estaba pensando Shuichi?

* * *

Un pelirrosa lloraba sin parar. A su lado Ryuichi, que haciendo uso de su fama logró convencer a las autoridades para que no hicieran nada hasta que llegara el dueño del vehículo, trataba de consolarlo.

-Y-Yuki v-va a matarme p-por es-esto!-

-Claro que no, simplemente dile cuales eran tus planes. Estoy seguro de que comprenderá. Vamos, no llores, no le gustará verte así.- Pero no estaba convencido de sus propias palabras, conocía a Eiri enojado, y era algo que a nadie le gustaría ver.

-Shuichi!-

A lo lejos divisaron al rubio que caminaba hacia ellos, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar al tanto de lo que había pasado. Con algo de disimulo, Ryuichi se apartó de la escena.

-En qué demonios estabas pensando?- Si bien estaba enojado, no pudo evitar sentir como se le encogía el corazón al ver llorando de esa manera a Shuichi.

-L-Lo siento. Y-Yo sólo quería aprender a conducir.- El pelirrosa jadeaba, no se animaba a levantar la vista para encarar a su pareja.

-Por qué querías aprender a conducir? Y por qué no me preguntaste?- La respuesta de Shuichi solo había logrado confundirlo.

-Q-Quería aprender para demostrarte que sé h-hacer algo. Q-Quería que aprobaras lo que hacía. P-Pero me s-salió mal. Yuki perdóname!!!- Con ese último grito se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero para seguir llorando desconsoladamente.

Lentamente fue asimilando sus palabras. Cuando las comprendió, solo pudo emitir un suspiro y acariciar con ternura su cabecita rosa.

-No tienes que hacer nada para ganarte mi aprobación.- Y era verdad. En parte Yuki sabía que era su culpa por enfrascarse en su trabajo y dejar de lado a su hiperactivo amante.- Con que sólo estés a mi lado es suficiente para mí. Estoy muy agradecido por ello.–Su frío semblante fue remplazado por uno mucho más cariñoso, que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrosa.

-D-De verdad?- El asentimiento y la breve sonrisa del rubio hizo que su tristeza rápidamente fuera desplazada por una inmensa alegría.-Yuki, me haces muy feliz! Te quiero Yuki!!!- Se abrazó más fuerte a él todavía si eso era posible, claro.

Eiri no perdió tiempo y levantó el rostro del pelirrosa de la barbilla para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

El beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional, ahora sus lenguas danzando para ver quién tenía el control. Shuichi gimió quedamente cuando su amante le mordió el labio antes de separarse por la falta de oxígeno.

-Vamos a casa Shuichi. Ahora tengo vacaciones y vamos a disfrutarlas como se debe.-

Shuichi amplió su sonrisa y dejándose llevar caminó junto al rubio de la mano rumbo a su hogar.

-Oye Yuki, por qué viniste caminando?-

-Porque chocaste mi auto.- Una sonrisa burlona se le dibujó al rubio.

-No seas malo! Pero si tienes mas coches!-

-A veces es más saludable caminar.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

Caminaron muy pegados, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, compartiendo un momento lleno de dicha.

Realmente valía la pena estar con ese pelirrosa.

Su vida jamás sería aburrida. Aunque ahora tendría que sumar a los gastos del mes, la reparación del auto.

**FIN**

* * *

Mi primer one-shot de Gravitation! Amo esta pareja!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!!


End file.
